Irreal
by Lady Murder
Summary: Era só uma aventura mafiosa irreal. # SB, Where Else, 6v


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, mimimi.  
**Aviso: **Fic para o projeto Where Else, para a seção SB do 6V. The Godfather Universe, com os itens táxi e revólver.

**::**

**Irreal**

Bellatrix Lestrange acomodou melhor sua bolsa no braço, enquanto esperava o empregado do hotel onde estava hospedada chamar um táxi. Fez menção de tirar os óculos escuros, mas, no momento em que a claridade do dia fez com que seus olhos lacrimejassem – e a lembrança do quão cedo acordara voltasse –, colocou-os de volta. O táxi parou e ela entrou quando o empregado abriu-lhe a porta, passando a esperar que o mesmo colocasse suas malas no veículo.

- Aeroporto. – Disse, quando o barulho do porta-malas sendo fechados se sobrepujou aos da cidade de Nova York.

- Certo, senhorita.

- Senhora.

- Oh, claro.

E o carro entrou em movimento. Bellatrix bocejou, soltando os cabelos negros do coque em que estavam. Hoje voltaria para a boa e velha Londres. Fora para Nova York com Rodolphus planejando um bom passeio com o marido, que acabou retornando para casa mais cedo pelos negócios de sempre. Ficara alguns dias relaxando sozinha, antes de ter que se estressar com a ausência do marido. De repente, sentiu o carro parar e notou o sinal vermelho.

Passou a observar as casas ao redor.

Numa particularmente deprimente, a porta fora escancarada e um rapaz de cabelos negros saiu tropeçando dela. Embolou-se um pouco no chão, pegando uma maleta que deixara cair, antes de se levantar e correr. Bellatrix piscou, aproximando-se mais da janela, com interesse. Notou que ele parecia sorrir em meio à afobação. Ouviu o motorista do táxi mudar a marcha e começou a lamentar a mudança de sinal – principalmente pelo fato de dois novos homens acabarem de irromper pela mesma porta –, quando o homem com a maleta começou a correr na direção do táxi. Na sua direção.

A porta foi aberta bruscamente e o homem jogou-se no banco, fazendo com que Bellatrix se encolhesse um pouco para que não batesse com tudo nela. O motorista alarmou-se e começou a pisar no freio, quando um tiro vindo do lado de fora ecoou, calando-o.

- Pisa fundo, pisa fundo! – O homem gritou, jogando a maleta no chão do carro e abrindo a janela do táxi rapidamente. O veículo acelerou.

Bellatrix manteve-se calada, somente com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Espiou pela janela traseira, vendo, ao longe, pessoas correndo assustadas e os dois outros homens entrando em um carro.

- Merda. – O homem praguejou e meteu a mão no bolso do enorme casaco que usava. Só então Bellatrix notou que a roupa que ele usava parecia ter sido tirada de algum filme de Al Capone. Principalmente quando ele tirou a mão do bolso e com ela veio um revólver.

Só aí ela pigarreou.

O rapaz da maleta piscou, só então parecendo se dar conta de que não era apenas ele e o motorista no táxi. Encarou Bellatrix por alguns segundos, demorando-se nos cabelos soltos e tentando ver algo atrás dos óculos escuros. Sorriu.

- E aí? – Disse, ajoelhando-se no banco do carro, ficando um pouco curvado. – Perdão pela entrada brusca, mas como... – Um novo tiro ecoou, no que ele fez uma careta. -... como pode ver, é caso de vida ou morte. – Voltou sua atenção para a janela, notando o carro dos dois homens seguindo-os em alta velocidade. – Tsc, como insistem... – Resmungou, metendo a cabeça para fora da janela lateral, junto com a mão que segurava o revólver prateado, mirando e atirando. Sentou-se rapidamente quando começaram a revidar. – Droga, só pegou no braço...

- O que exatamente... – Bellatrix começou, tentando segurar um sorriso de excitação em seus lábios vermelhos, mas o rapaz esticou-se para o motorista (que estava completamente transtornado, por sinal).

- Acelera, acelera! – O homem exclamou.

- Mas para onde?

- Tanto faz, qualquer can-

- Aeroporto. – A voz firme de Bellatrix o interrompeu. O rapaz voltou a encostar-se ao banco, encarando-a. – Era para lá que estávamos indo e é para lá que iremos.

O rapaz manteve a boca entreaberta por alguns segundos, antes de seus lábios lentamente se esticarem em um sorriso. Ela tirara os óculos escuros e agora olhos, tão negros quanto os cabelos, encaravam-no. Gostou do que viu.

- É, o aeroporto me parece um bom lugar. – Começou, sem desviar o olhar do dela. – Com o dinheiro que tenho aqui – E bateu na maleta. – compro uma passagem e me mando para bem longe. Obrigado pela ideia, hã...

- Lestrange. Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Sirius Black. – E acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo, antes de adiantar-se mais uma vez para a janela, notando que conseguiram fazer com que alguns carros ficassem entre eles e os outros dois. Sentou-se.

- Então é um ladrão? Não me admira que está sendo perseguido.

- Ladrão? Essa grana toda aqui é minha. O chefe desses dois idiotas, e meu antigo, tentou me passar à perna.

- Afinal, o que é você? – Ela perguntou, estreitando os olhos. Sirius encarou sua boca vermelha pelo batom antes de responder.

- Máfia, Bellatrix, apenas a boa e velha máfia. – Deu de ombros, deliciando-se um pouco com o som do nome da mulher em sua boca. – Mas receio que você não está me vendo no meu melhor momento. Desgarrei da Família Black e ando me ferrando com otários como esse. – Completou, espiando pela janela, para assegurar que realmente podia ficar ali batendo um papo sem levar um tiro. – E você? Não parece americana.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, pensando se deveria realmente dar satisfações a um mafioso.

- Voltarei para Londres hoje. Estava aqui em uma viagem com meu marido. – Disse e logo depois tentou captar algum sinal de desapontamento na expressão de Sirius. Mas, se havia algum, ele soube esconder muito bem.

- Não estou o vendo.

- Foi mais cedo, a negócios. – E desejou não ter parecido tão desgostosa.

- Oh, entendo. – E levantou as mãos, em sinal de rendimento. – Quando for contar sua pequena aventura, pode afirmar que fiquei no outro extremo do banco... – De repente, em uma curva apressada, o táxi balançou. Por um segundo, Bellatrix pensou em se segurar, mas simplesmente deixou-se cair sobre Sirius. –... ou não.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Sirius segurou a cintura da Lestrange, apertando-a um pouco. Sentia o hálito de menta misturado com álcool – e do caro – em seu rosto. Observou-a descer o olhar para sua boca, enquanto a dela se entreabria levemente, antes de se aproximar.

Um tiro e uma sirene fizeram-nos sentarem.

- Ótimo, era só o que faltava. Malditos tiras. – Deu um tapinha no ombro do motorista. – Vou te dar uma bela gorjeta se acelerar muito mais esse troço. – Disse, indo mais uma vez para a janela.

O carro dos dois homens estava próximo e não tinham outros carros entre eles, o que o fez praguejar. Atirou, estilhaçando o farol do carro. Respirou fundo e mirou, bem quando um dos dois se projetava pela janela para atirar. Acertou-o em cheio no ombro, fazendo-o voltar. Ao longe, dois carros de polícia os perseguiam. Entretido em observar os policias, não notou o motorista erguer uma arma e atirar.

Gritou de dor, jogando-se no banco, ao sentir a bala raspar no braço.

- AH, deuses! – O motorista gritou, desesperado.

Bellatrix adiantou-se para Sirius, as sobrancelhas arqueadas, algo beirando a preocupação em seus olhos. O Black rasgou a barra da camisa branca que estava por baixo do casaco. A mulher entendeu o que ele pretendia e amarrou o pano em volta da ferida, por cima das roupas. Ao menos, o sangue seria estancado.

Sirius mordeu o lábio inferior, esquecendo a dor por alguns segundos. Tiras, dois homens querendo matá-lo, aeroporto, táxi, uma bela mulher. Sorriu.

- É isso! – Exclamou, mas de repente sentiu sua frouxa gravata se puxada e tudo o que viu foi uma boca vermelha colar-se à sua, enquanto cabelos longos e negros o cobriam.

Sorriu por entre o beijo.

- Ei, estamos chegando! – O motorista chamou, mas tudo o que Sirius fez foi apertar foi apertar mais Bellatrix junto a si, ignorando a fisgada de dor no braço. – O que estão fazendo? – Perguntou, alarmado. – Ei, estão atirando em nós! Eu não quero morrer! Ei!

A mão de Bellatrix perdeu-se nos cabelos de Sirius, enquanto a dele fez questão de percorrer toda a extensão das costas da mulher. Somente quando o retrovisor foi estilhaçado é que se separaram.

Sorrindo, Sirius aproximou-se do motorista.

- Está vendo aqueles vários táxis e carros ali perto da entrada? Vai se embrenhando por eles. Quando descermos, a primeira coisa que vai fazer é chamar a polícia do aeroporto ou até mesmo a que está nos seguindo e dizer para que prendam aqueles dois e que depois vão nesse endereço. – E estendeu um cartão que tirou do bolso do casaco. – Se perguntarem sobre quem você estava levando aqui, diga que era um simpático e jovem casal que está indo para sua lua-de-mel. Se mencionarem alguma arma... – Falou, enquanto limpava o revólver com a camisa, antes de atirá-lo pela janela. – Diga que não sabe de nada.

O táxi parou. O motorista saiu correndo atrás de algum policial, com o bolso cheio de dinheiro. Um funcionário de Aeroporto aproximou-se para ajudar Bellatrix com a bagagem. Os carros da polícia se aproximaram do aeroporto. Os dois homens fizeram uma tentativa falha de fuga a pé.

E, quando Bellatrix tirou o olhar da bagagem, notou que nem Sirius, nem a maleta do mesmo estavam mais ali. Colocou os óculos escuros e refez o coque.

::

Bellatrix Lestrange acomodou-se melhor na poltrona do avião, esperando a decolagem. Os olhos estavam fechados, o rosto estava calmo, os lábios estavam levemente entreabertos. Pensou no que acontecera há pouco como quem se lembra de um filme no cinema. Irreal.

Assim como sua cabeça lhe pregando peças ao fazê-la sentir uma mão lentamente desfazer seu coque, soltando seus cabelos.

- Então, que tal a lua-de-mel? – Entreabriu os olhos, vendo a boca de Sirius Black aproximar-se. Fechou-os.

Uma aventura mafiosa irreal.

**::**

**N/A: **Aee! Cara, eu tava com essa ideia há séculos na cabeça, só agora escrevi o-o. Enfim, o final foi corrido, o beijo também, mas eu gostei da vibe. Espero que vocês também. Obrigada Srta Abracadabra por betar – aqui em casa, veja só! – s2. **Reviews?**


End file.
